vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakaki
|-|Sakaki = |-|Sakaki «Zenith» = |-|AIDA «Victorian» = Summary Sakaki is the main antagonist of the first part of Vol 3. of the .hack//G.U. games. A child obsessed with creating a perfect world, he manipulates Atoli and uses her Avatar's abilities in an attempt to conquer The World, upon failure, he infects himself with AIDA and seemingly commits suicide. He later reappears as the new leader of Project G.U. and head System Administrator, infected by AIDA «Victorian», he is now focused solely on destroying those who wronged him. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | Low 7-B, likely 2-B with Serpent of Lore, 2-B with AIDA «Victorian» Name: Sakaki, Toru Uike Origin: .hack//G.U. Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Human, Edge Punisher, AIDA-PC, System Administrator Powers and Abilities: |-|Base = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Power Nullification (via Seal, Banish, Beast Awakening and Rengeki), Mind Manipulation (via Charm and Confusion), Curse Manipulation (via Curse and Voodoo), Poison Manipulation (via Poison and Venom), Sleep Manipulation (via Sleep and Siesta), Life Manipulation (via Nil Theft, Nil Abduct), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement (via Paralysis, Shackle and Rengeki), Durability Negation (via Nil Defile and Nil Encroach), Damage Reduction, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement |-|AIDA-PC = All previous abilities, Power Bestowal (Can grant others the power of AIDA), Transformation, True Flight, Death Manipulation (Attacks from AIDA are instantly lethal to normal PCs), Pocket Reality Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Time Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Possession (via AIDA), Energy Projection (via AIDA «Victorian»), Empathic Manipulation (Can create AIDA servers, which amplify people's emotions), Information Manipulation (With the Serpent of Lore, Sakaki can observe any location in The World, collect information about these locations and modify them), Teleportation (The Serpent of Lore allows him to appear anywhere in The World at will), BFR (Can forcibly send other PCs to different servers), Existence Erasure (As system administrator, Sakaki is capable of deleting PCs), Data Manipulation (The Serpent of Lore and AIDA «Victorian» can manipulate the data of The World), Absorption (Those killed by AIDA have their minds absorbed into it), Intangibility (AIDA cannot be interacted with by normal people), Invisibility (The bodies of AIDA cannot be seen by normal people), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Avatars with AIDA), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation (All AIDA-PCs can move in Avatar Space while everything else is frozen), Possession (Can partially resist AIDA «Victorian»'s attempts to control him) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Haseo) | Small City level, likely Multiverse level with Serpent of Lore, Multiverse level with AIDA «Victorian» (Can damage Form 2 Skeith) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Haseo), Unknown with AIDA «Victorian» Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class | Small City Class, Multiversal with AIDA «Victorian» Durability: Small City level | Small City level, Multiverse level with AIDA «Victorian» Stamina: Very High, possibly Limitless with AIDA «Victorian» Range: Standard melee range with Blades, higher with Magic and Items, Multiversal with Avatar Space and Serpent of Lore. Standard Equipment: Items, various Blades Intelligence: Genius (Became a System Administrator at age 10, convinced CC Corp to grant him complete control of The World) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * AIDA «Victorian»: As an AIDA-PC, Sakaki has the ability to manifest the AIDA «Victorian» at will, doing so makes him invisible and intangible to any Non-Epitaph User, Non-AIDA PCs along with freezing time for those outside of Avatar Space. * Serpent of Lore The Serpent of Lore is a device that can only be used by System Administrators, it allows users to access and manipulate the functions of The World to their needs. * Avatar Space: A pocket reality that all Epitaph Users can freely enter, doing so freezes time for all those outside of it. *'Rengeki:' A technique that freezes the opponent in place, preventing them from using any abilities while Sakaki attacks them. Weaknesses: Sakaki is obsessed with creating his perfect world and will stop at nothing to do so | Sakaki is extremely unhinged, borderline insane and being influenced by AIDA «Victorian» Key: Base | AIDA-PC Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Death Users Category:Data Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Information Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Dot Hack Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2